Watashitachi wa Nani?
by Rawr it's Kizami
Summary: Two siblings are expelled, and another one drops out of high school. They decide to teach their neglectful parents a lesson as well as finish up their HS education. What happens when the academy they choose turns out to be not very 'coed? On Hiatus.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!"

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA! (Seleity2000: ahem) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? XD Other translations at the end of the section. XD

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)**  
by KizamiRoX0rZ

**Prologue: **Otousan, Okassan...

**  
(Okinawa High School: Okinawa, Japan, 11:45:02)**

Not for the first time, two siblings sat on the bench facing the principal's office. The boy sitting closest to the door had messy indigo hair that accentuated his dark violet eyes. On his right ear hung a small hoop earring. To his left, his violet haired sister was leaning with her back on the peach-wallpaper, blood-colored eyes half closed. She had long bangs, and half of them covered her left eye completely from view. The top of her head was messy, but her hair reached the ground in a slender wave through the fault the wall made with the bench.

They both had a red headband visible under their bangs.

Their baggy uniforms were disheveled, pants with tears in them and lopsided buttons as well as unbound yellow ties below her collar and bloodied white dress shirts over his black undershirt. His black pants were torn in at least ten different places on both legs and her navy skirt was ripped at the hem.

At last, they were called into the principal's office. Both had an expressionless look on their face. They had done this what felt like a million times.

Sitting down in front of the principal's desk on the soft fabric, they heard him emit a groan as his secretary handed him two files, one with the name Satoshi K. and the other Korino K.

"Mr. and Miss Kanemochi," Principal Shitsuan said while leaning on his desk. Both Satoshi and Korino knew from the strained tone in his voice that he was trying to hold back his anger. "This is your seventh fight this school year. I warned you both last time that if this happened again, you would be faced with expulsion."

"But Principal Shitsuan," Korino explained. "We didn't start it this time. It was-"

"I'm quite aware that you did not start it this time," he said venomously. "It was your own faults that you did not just walk away. I should call up your parents and have a talk with them. But knowing Mr. and Mrs. Kanemochi, they are probably busy everyday this month. I have no choice but to expel you both."

Satoshi narrowed his eyes slightly, careful not to let the enraged man in front of him take notice. "Principal Shitsuan, we didn't start any of the fights! It was always Doma and his gang of goons."

"Either way, you decided to settle the problems with your fists and not your words."

"Technically, our palms," Korino pointed out matter-of-factly. "You use your palms in Pi Qua Quan. A fist is seldom used."

"Doesn't matter. Fist or no fist, you both fought back without the use of words. I don't want to see you on campus grounds again. Anyone here not a student is known as a Trespasser."

He jerked a finger passed the siblings at the door. "I bid you good day."

"Not good enough," Satoshi muttered under his breath.

They stood up, bowed curtly, and sauntered out.

"Ms. Sashimi, get me the expulsion forms. Two of them. Thank Kami there are only two Kanemochi delinquents."

---------------------

Satoshi let out an angered grunt as he and Korino opened their lockers. He gathered all his possessions other than books into his pack and slammed it closed, ignoring the stares he gained up and down the hallway.

"Hey, Kori," he said, leaning on the green metal behind him, staring at the opposite end of the hall. "I've always wondered ever since we started training, why didn't Kitsuru want to train with us? Doesn't she get tired of the way people are always making fun of her?"

Kori shut her locker with a satisfying "SLAM" followed by a soft "click" and turned to face her slightly older brother. "Well, not everyone picks on her. One third of the school bullies her, one sixth of it looks up to her, the other sixth of it is afraid of us hurting them, and last part just doesn't really care."

"Why does Kitsu have to be so pacificial?"

"You mean pacifical."

Before Satoshi could retort a smart remark, he let out a sharp breath and jerked a thumb in the direction of a group of seven students making their way to them.

"Don't look now, it's the Doma gang."

"What else could possibly go wrong?" Kori rolled her eye(s) and turned on her heal to face Doma just as he snapped his fingers, signaling his gang to a halt. "What could you possibly want, Kitami Doma?"

Doma was a tall boy, his golden hair spiked up resembling that of a porcupine. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his sapphire eyes to the world, and leaned on the locker next to Kori.

"Kori, Kori, Kori," he said, ignoring her question. "I'll ask you and your brother again: How would you like to be part of the most feared gang in all of school?"

Behind him, the three female members giggled and started whispering things among themselves, pointing at Kori and Satoshi every once in a while.

Satoshi leaned forward from behind his sister and sent a glare in Doma's direction. "And we respond again: Be a part of the Gang with No Life also known as the 'Burned Destiny'? Let us think about it... How about..."

"We'd rather kiss Principal Shitsuan's ass," Kori added. Together, she and Satoshi sent Doma the mother of all death-glares. "We're expelled anyway because of you and your gang of goons."

"Not that we would have joined."

"See you around." She pressed her palm on Doma's chest in a relaxed fashion, and pushed. He was sent stumbling back into the three boys gathered behind him. "Then again, hopefully not."

Turning on her heel, Kori and Satoshi began walking down the hall towards the exit.

**  
(Okinawa High School: Okinawa, Japan, 13:05:32)**

Outside the principal's office sat another student, at least two years older than the earlier two. Her ocean blue hair was tied into a tight braid that slithered down her back, and glasses rested on her nose over her emerald eyes. Her hands were clasped and relaxed over a leather-bound book on her lap.

Under her gathered back hair was a red headband tied around her forehead.

She was called and obediently, she glided into the wide office. Before either of the room's occupants could utter a single word, she had opened her mouth.

"Principal Shitsuan, I have decided to drop out of school."

"Haha, I get it," he said, shaking a finger at her playfully. "You're trying to persuade me into getting your brother and sister back into school through threats, right? Well, I'm not letting that one get to me again!"

Kitsuru blinked several times and adjusted her wide-rimmed, circular glasses. "This is no joke. I'm actually quite serious." She sat herself down in the nearest chair and gripped her book. "Without my baby brother and sister here, I don't see the need for me to stay here any longer. The only reason I am here is because I skipped two grades and graduated college at the age of fourteen."

"I am aware of your intellect, but why are you forcing yourself to drop out? I know you don't really want to. School is your life. Without it, you would just be sitting in your large empty house."

Pursing her lips together tightly, Kitsuru furrowed her brows together and emitted a sharp exhale of breath. "Principal Shitsuan, the only reason my home is so 'empty', as you underestimated, is because my parents have had no time to hire any maids or butlers, or even any chefs. My siblings are my only family, and I don't see the need for me to complete the twelfth grade course if I have already graduated from Tokyo University." She rose from her seat and bowed promptly.

The principal sighed and stood up as well. "I'm going to hate to see you go. But if you must, I don't have any say in what you may or may not do with your life. That's up to your parents."

"Ja ne, mata itsuka."

**  
(Kanemochi Estate: Okinawa, Japan, 15:25:18)**

Yawning, Kori continued searching the internet for a new academy in which the three of them could attend. She darted her direction to her brother, who had the similar bored expression on his face.

Kitsuru, the smartest of them all, as well as two years older, searched the books in the library as her younger siblings searched the laptops. When they found one, they would share it with the others, and keep it in mind until a better one was discovered.

Satoshi suddenly jumped out of his chair and waved his sisters over. "Look! It says that the number one school in all of Japan is the Bankuten Elite Getaway Academy, otherwise known as B.E.G.A."

"It also says that it's an all boy school," Kori told him, pointing to a sentence on the screen. "How will mother and father allow me and Kitsu to attend?"

"They don't have to know," the elder sister quipped. She pushed the glasses on the bridge of her nose and winked. "We could just write a note to them, saying that we have just gone away for a while. I'm sure they would understand why."

"Or they might not even notice," twins Kori and Satoshi chorused.

"It doesn't matter," Kitsuru added. "We can use our allowance saved up in the bank. How much does it say that B.E.G.A. costs?"

Peering into the computer screen, Satoshi replied, "Exactly $25,000 per student."

"Well, I have 35k saved up after all those allowances mother and father so generously gave us."

"30k here," Kori added. She looked over at her twin brother. "Are you going to tell us or do we have to hack into the bank's data bank just to get your answer?"

"I have ----- saved up."

"Don't mumble."

"Enunciate, little brother."

"I said, I have 26k saved up."

While Kitsuru smiled trying to hide her laughter, Kori burst out chortling with snickers. Satoshi sent them a glare, but was ignored as even the calmest of the Kanemochi siblings decided not to restrain it any longer.

This was going to be the longest five minutes of Satoshi's life.

**(Tsuzuku)**

Translations:

Kami-God  
Ja ne, mata itsuka-Well then, see you someday.  
Tsuzuku-To Be Continued

AN: Haha... get it? B.E.G.A? AHAHAHAHAH... .. Umm... I had sugar?

Hell-Oh: ...Can we administrate her medicine a tad bit early today?  
DeathBringer: Sure why not.  
KizaRoX: o.o; Oh lookie... it's a giant dancing teddy bear! And it has a rifle!  
Hell-Oh: Where did I put that needle?  
KizaRoX: With a scope!  
DeathBringer: Did you check your drawers?  
Hell-Oh: Dude, leave my drawers out of this!  
DeathBringer: You're the one who needs the medicine. I was talking about shelf drawers  
Hell-Oh: I knew that  
KizaRoX: Okay, don't say I didn't warn you! (runs)  
Hell-Oh: Kiza! Wait! (holding needle) You need your meds! (runs after her)  
DeathBringer: (settles himself on the couch)  
(GLOMP)  
DeathBringer: (being hugged by a giant brown teddy bear in a pink tutu)  
DeathBringer: Why do you smell like cigarette smoke and vodka?  
Bear: ...  
DeathBringer: And why does your tutu look like a 'tu-three'?  
Bear: Leave my hips out of this! (sobs and runs)  
DeathBringer: o.o I have got to stop hanging out with Kiza and Hell so much.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KizamiHaX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!"

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA! (Seleity2000: ahem) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? XD Other translations at the end of the section. XD

EVEN MORE NOTES: Umm... well... in case you guys get confused, here are the ages!

Kitsuru, Kai, Ray : 16  
Tyson, Max : 15  
Korino, Satoshi, Kenny: 14

In case you guys are confused about the whole "older twin" and "younger twin" thing, Satoshi was born first... by a few minutes. Or you can always say that Mrs. Kanemochi was in labor for 5 hours, the first 2 hours were for Satoshi and the last 3 were for the other very troublesome half of the delinquent duo, Korino.

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)**  
by KizamiHaX0rZ

**Chapter One:** The Big day!

**  
(Kanemochi Estate: Okinawa, Japan, 07:53:26)**

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_On this date, we will be leaving. Don't worry about us. We will be fine. Maybe we will meet again someday. However, until that date, we will be leaving home and attending B.E.G.A. with the money you have given us in allowance._

_ Lots of Love,  
Your Children,  
Kitsuru, Satoshi, Korino_

_Your Big Girl,  
Your Little Boy,  
and Your Baby_

**  
(Kanemochi Estate: Okinawa, Japan, 08:13:07)**

"Does this make me look like a guy yet?"

Satoshi burst out laughing at his older sister's attire, rewarding him with a prompt slap on the head from his younger twin. Kitsuru was dressed in Satoshi's clothes, which was basically consisted of a pair of baggy olive green shorts and a white shirt with the words 'I went to Kyoto and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt.'

"Why don't you just wear Satoshi's school uniform?"

"That's a great idea!" Before anyone could utter even a squeak, Kitsuru had duck back into Satoshi's closet, and emerged minutes later in his black undershirt, white dress shirt and black dress pants. She had clipped her long hair and hidden the bobby pinned section under a red bandana. "So, do I look like a guy yet?"

"As much as a crossdresser can," Kori responded, flashing her sister an 'ok' sign.

"Your turn, little sister." Satoshi gave her a little push and sent her on her way to the closet. "Just don't go overboard and decide to raid my closet again!"

"I would never!" came the muffled reply.

Within moments, the youngest Kanemochi sibling was standing in front of her brother and sister in her choice of attire, which consisted of a pair of baggy white shorts, a black shirt with the phrase 'D4rk N1nj4' printed on it in white and red, and a blue flannel shirt. Her violet locks were pulled back into a pony tail, leaving only her bangs as well as a dark disposition combined with her crimson orb.

"Do I look like a guy?"

"That's my favorite flannel shirt!"

"And this is my favorite shirt." She jerked a thumb at the printed words on her shirt and beamed at her brother, despite the way she looked.

Kitsuru, on the other hand, furrowed her brows together in deep concentration. "How are we supposed to make ourselves sound like boys without having them figure out our little charade?"

"Don't talk alot and when you do talk just lower your voice a little?"

Kori and Kitsuru shot him the death-glare from hell.

"It works! Or, Kori, you can just pretend you're going through puberty!"

"Unlike you?"

He stuck out his tongue out at her and she did the same. They stayed like that for a good two minutes before Kitsuru slapped them on the forehead and stated clearly, "You're both acting like children. In addition, we still need to get to the jet before our pilot decides to quit."

**  
(B.E.G.A., Bankoten Elite Getaway Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 09:04:41)**

Reluctantly, Kori and Kitsuru followed their brother into the administrations office. On the way into the massive building, they saw a few of the students staring at them oddly, and there were only three reasons for that: 1) they could have been surprised at seeing three new students, 2) they knew that the two oddly dressed boys were really Kori and Kitsuru, or 3) they were gay. The first and third were unlikely, but not impossible since there were no females there other than the teachers.

"Hello there," the receptionist said in a perky tone. "How may I help you gentlemen today?"

"My brothers and I would like to register here," Satoshi said, twitching slightly as he uttered the phrase 'my brothers'. "We have a check from our parents with us."

"Are they here? The principal would like to speak to all new students' guardians."

Satoshi shook his head and took the check out from his pocket. "They're really busy. Have you heard of the Ka-" Kori stamped on his foot, making him wince. "...Kazemono family?"

She shook her head. "Can't say that I have."

"Well, we are the Kazemono children. Our parents are always really busy."

"Busier than the Kanemochi's? I'm surprised they even had time to take care of their children."

"We had nannies!"

"What?"

"Er... they must have hired nannies."

Satoshi laughed weakly and handed the woman the check as she stacked three clipboards onto the counter. "Please fill out these forms and return them to me A.S.A.P."

Reluctantly, Satoshi gathered the clipboards into his arms and distributed them among his sisters. They sat down at the nearby sofa and began to fill out the registration application.

The first one to be finished was Kitsuru, as was expected by her siblings. She had registered under the name Kazemono Keitaru, as she figured it to be close to her name. Everything else other than gender, she wrote down with complete and utter honesty.

Satoshi was next, since he didn't have to lie in his. Under special hobbies and What Makes You Unique? he wrote down master of Pi Qua Quan, as did Korino.

As for Kori, she filled out the name section as Kazemono Kori, the nickname her siblings had given her since they were young, just as Kitsuru was also known as Kitsu.

The three of them stood up and piled their questionnaires on top of Satoshi's clipboard as they walked back to the receptionist. Upon handing her the registrations, she looked them over briefly and handed the siblings each a small envelope.

"These are your dorm keys. The room number should be on the envelope."

Kori nodded and the three of them stepped out the door.

"My envelope says room 305," Satoshi stated, placing the paper into his pocket. "What about you guys?"

"Blank."

"It doesn't say anything."

"That's probably a good thing," Kori quipped as they were walking to the dormatory building. "Wouldn't want anyone here figuring out who we really are, would we?"

---------------------

Satoshi was the first one to step inside the lobby of the building. He blinked several times, and the room's occupants blinked several times back. Kori and Kitsuru caught up with him and stood frozen at their spot when they noticed there were people in the foyer.

The first person to actually say something was a Chinese boy with a long, thin pony tail slithering down his back, which made Kori feel better about her own set up.

"Nice to meet you," he said, stretching out a hand to Satoshi, who accepted cordially.

Suddenly, Kori and Kitsuru felt as though they shared the same brain. Had Kitsuru remembered to use the nailpolish remover on her green nails? Kori looked over at her older sister, who peered down at her hands nervously. She looked back and shook her head, causing Kori to send Satoshi a meaningful glance.

"By the way, I'm Ray."

"I'm Satoshi, this is my s-" Kori stomped his foot for two reasons: a) he was about to blab out that they were girls, and b) a warning that something was wrong. "This is my older brother, Keitaru, and my younger twin, Kori."

The girls bowed curtly.

"That's Tyson, Kenny, Max, and Kai." As he spoke their names, Ray pointed out each of them.

As it turned out, Tyson had on his head a baseball cap to cover his already messy enough mop of navy blue hair. Kenny's brown hair was covering his eyes, so it seemed as though his glasses were just hovering there. Max and Ray there were the only people who seemed as though they had kind enough dispositions, especially compared to Kai's solitary glare in Kori and Kitsuru's direction.

Together, Kori and Satoshi sent back to him the mother of all death-glares, which led an eye roll in their direction from Kitsuru.

"We're new here," Satoshi quipped suddenly.

"We noticed," Tyson responded. "Don't expect a tour from us. We get lost here every once in a while too."

"We all expected that kind of answer from you, Tyson," Kai added from his corner on the couch.

As his response, Tyson stuck his tongue out at the gray-haired boy, leading Kitsuru to another eye roll. "Come now, boys. Don't act four years old." As soon as she said that, everyone in the room looked at her. Meekly, she inched her way behind Satoshi.

"Keitaru is kind of... a mother figure," Kori said. She disguised her voice as best she could, and hoped that none of them would be able to see through it. "You see, our parents are neglectful and are never around. So, yeah. Keitaru just kind of became our subsistute for them."

"Oh," Max and Kenny intoned.

"Funny, I thought there was a woman here just now," Tyson said, eyes darting around the room.

"Women?" Satoshi echoed, laughing nervously. "I didn't hear anything except for my brothers. Haha... Wow, look at the time, we better check out our room."

"Where are all your bags?" Max asked.

"Our chauffer is dropping them off later," Kori answered unconciously, causing her brother to nudge her arm.

"Kori, your voice," he whispered.

"Oh, right."

"You guys want to hang out with us later?"

Kori, Satoshi and Kitsuru darted their gaze to Ray, who just stood there and shrugged.

"Sure," Satoshi responded. "Meet at the lobby later?"

"Be here at one." The tone of Kai's voice wasn't a question so much as a command.

---------------------

Moments later, the Kanemochi siblings recieved their belongings and unpacked their bags in their respectful rooms. Kitsuru, being the eldest, recieved the biggest room, and Satoshi, being slightly older than his twin, got the room nearest to the bathroom.

In all of the rooms, the layout remained the same: one bed at the center of the wall opposite the door, a vanity beside it, a desk to the bed's right, a dresser next to the vanity, a full-length mirror behind the door, and a door leading to the closet next to the bed on the wall.

The light casted an eerie glow around the room as the siblings crowded around the table for lunch.

The layout of the dorm pretty much consisted of the door, and next to the door the kitchen, the counter separating them. To the left of the door was the living room. A black suede couch, the coffee table, to the left of the coffee table the television, across the table another suede couch and two suede chairs opposite the television. Beyond the living arrangement was the dining table. Near it were glass double doors leading to the alabaster balcony.

"Kitsuru," Satoshi quipped suddenly. "You have to stop blurting out things that you usually said before. Well, you don't really have to stop all together, just when you do, remember to disguise your voice."

All he recieved in response was a glare from Kori and an eye roll from Kitsuru.

"Remember," Kori said, taking a sip from her soda. "We're meeting the guys later."

"I wonder why they would want to hang out with a bunch of girls and their brother," Kitsuru said. "I mean, it's not as if we know them really well. They seem like nice people. Should we go?"

"How else are we supposed to find friends?" Kori retorted dryly. "I say we go. This is our chance to get to know the school, and if it turns out we're going off campus, then a better chance to get to know Bankuten."

Peering at the clock on the wall, Kitsuru began gathering the dishes. "What? We should hurry. They did say at one."

Grabbing a rice ball, Kori stood up and followed Kitsuru into the kitchen.

What had they gotten themselves into?

**(Tsuzuku)**

AN: Should I go on? Or should I not? Depends on how many review I get. XD So remember people! It's good to read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!"

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA! (Seleity2000: ahem) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? XD Other translations at the end of the section. XD

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)**  
by KizamiRoX0rZ

**Chapter Two:** We're Going Where and Doing What When?

**  
(B.E.G.A., Bankuten Elite Getaway Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 13:02:17)**

Kori, Satoshi, and Kitsuru stepped out of the elevator and met up with Ray, Tyson, Max, Kai, and Kenny in the lobby. They were sitting in the exact same positions they had been in when the Kanemochi's first arrived. Ray was sitting in one of the chairs. Tyson, Max and Kai sat on the couch in that order, and Kenny was in the other chair with his laptop.

"Hey guys," Ray greeted.

"You guys ready to go?" Max added.

Satoshi nodded curtly and flashed a thumbs up sign. "You bet. Where are we going exactly?"

"Bankuten Mall," Tyson shrugged. "We couldn't think of anywhere else to go, plus, we need to get some stuff for tomorrow night." He looked over to Max as the two of them high fived.

"What's tomorrow night?" Kori asked.

"We're raiding the girls' academy across the street," Ray answered, grinning. "What was it called? Umm..."

"Saint Kaori's Academy..." Kori and Kitsuru intoned.

"Yeah, that was it." Peering at their faces, he furrowed his eyebrows together in wonder. "What's with the sudden long faces? You got family there?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Nah. We just have some friends over there, that's just it."

"Oh..." Tyson and Max chorused.

"Girlfriends?" Ray nudged Satoshi's elbow with a wink. "Just tell us their names and we'll steer clear of them. You guys are welcome to come and make sure we don't touch them."

Kori opened her mouth to make a sharp remark when Satoshi clamped a hand over her mouth, leading her to send him the grand-daddy of all death-glares.

"Sure, we'll come. Which dormatory building?"

They shifted their gazes to Kai, who rolled his eyes. "Dorms A and B."

Kitsuru shifted her weight uneasily and pulled Kori so that they were both behind Satoshi. "Kori... Amiryta is in Dorm A and Safire is in Dorm B." Her face supported a worried expression, mostly out of anxiety.

"I hadn't thought about that... thank Kami that Takera is in Dorm C, ne?"

"Kai, you forgot Dorm C."

"Right." The Russian student sent the blue-haired student a glare to match that of Kori and Satoshi combined.

Kori exhaled heavily. This was beginning to get complicated.

**(Bankuten Mega Mall: Bankuten, Japan, 13:26:05)**

For the first time, Kori, Satoshi and Kitsuru stepped foot into Bankuten Mall. It was substantially larger than Okinawa's mall, with four stories rather than two. The first thing the Kanemochi siblings saw was a large fountain, with a statue of a mermaid sitting on a rock with her hair flowing down forming the waves crashing onto her hair and the rock was spewing out water from the palms of her hands and her mouth. Beneath the surface of the water, the pennies and nickels people had thrown in were visible.

"Oh, guys, look!" Tyson exclaimed. He was pointing a finger in the direction of a store called 'Miscellaneous Something or Other.' "I bet we can get the streamers and wet cement sprays there!"

"Okay," Ray said. All eyes turned to him. "Half of us go with Tyson to get the streamers and party stuff, and the other half come with me to get the toilet paper and whip cream."

"I'm not spending anymore time with Tyson than I possibly have to," Kai said from his position beside Ray.

"Don't worry, Tyson. I'll come with you." Max put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll come with you, too, Tyson. I want to make sure that you guys don't go overboard and buy the wrong things!"

"Even if we do, Chief, we have enough money to get more than enough of the things we do need!" Tyson answered, laughing.

That left Kori, Satoshi, and Kitsuru at a crossroad.

"Keitaru, Kori, want to come with us?" Ray suggested.

"That leaves us with Satoshi!" Max added.

Kitsuru, being the mother figure that she was, was relieved that the guys accepted them into their group, but most of all, had not suspected her or her baby sister of anything.

"Meet back here at three?" Kenny said, adjusting his watch.

---------------------

"Where do we get the toilet paper, in a mall?" Kitsuru asked as the four of them started walking in opposite directions as the other group. The thought of Kai and Ray discovering her and Kori's true identities was itching at the back of her mind.

"Don't worry," Ray said over his shoulder. "They have everything here, including a market."

"Convenient." Kori peered wondrously at her sister. Her expression said everything she was thinking and worrying over. "Don't worry about Sami, Amiryta, Krystil, Safire and Takera so much," she said in a hushed voice. "They'll be fine. If they've learned anything from hanging around me and us so much it should be how to escape and stay strong at the same time."

Kitsuru exhaled heavily, drawing the attention of Kai and Ray in front of her.

"Something wrong, Keitaru?" Kai asked, adding a glare at the end.

Kori glared back at him in place of her sister, who just simply replied, "No, of course not! I'm just a little worried about the tight security at Saint Kaori's."

"Don't worry about that," Ray answered. "All we need is someone to sneak in and open the gate for us. The guards usually end up falling asleep after midnight."

"How do you know that?" Kori asked matter-of-factly.

"We did some research," Ray replied proudly. He smiled back at her, which, quite oddly, made Kitsuru sigh rather than Kori. She looked at her sister open-mouthed.

Kitsuru replied with a deep blush.

Kori sighed lightly and crossed her arms behind her head, looking up at the many floors and glass ceiling. She knew that it was impossible for her to do anything about her sister and Ray without revealing their true genders to them. Why did love have to be so finicky?

She looked in front of them in time to see Kai shoot her a suspecting glance. An immediate phrase popped its way into her head: _Oh shit_. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she glanced over to her sister, who was even redder in the face than she had been moments before.

Things were beginning to get even more of a hassle.

---------------------

"There it is," Ray said suddenly, pointing towards a wide store. The neon sign at the top flashed "Lockers: Anything You Need is Everything We Have."

"Everything?" Kitsuru remarked, adjusting her glasses. "Hard to imagine, let alone believe!"

"It's true though," Kai retorted as the four of them walked inside. "Tyson bought his food here while Max went to get his tools and Kenny more cells for Dizzi."

Kitsuru and Kori rolled their eyes.

"Okay," Ray said, slapping his hands together. "I'll go get the whipped cream and you guys get the toilet paper."

"Do we really need three people for toilet paper?" Kori remarked.

"Yes," Kai replied. "We need that much."

A miscevious grin krept its way onto Kori's face as an equally malicious scheme popped into her head. "Kai and Keitaru can get the toilet paper. I'll go get some syrup and cherries."

"I like the way you think, Kori," Ray said, flashing Kori a thumbs up sign. Turning back to Kai and Kitsuru, he said, "Okay. Remember, Kai, Keitaru. You need to get exactly 45 rolls of toilet paper. No less. But if you must, get more."

A curt nod from Kai, and the two were off.

Shrugging, Kori turned on her heel and started walking into a random aisle.

Ray, as he was walking, furrowed his brows together in deep concentration. "There is definetely something weird about those two boys, and I'm not just saying that because they sound like girls." He suddenly stopped in his steps and stared into a random shelf, that spacious and glossy look in his eyes. "Are they gay?"

---------------------

"So, Satoshi," Tyson said as the four of them strolled into a store entitled "Miscellaneous Something or Other." He picked up ten cans of wet cement, five in each arm. "You got any sisters?"

"Yeah," Satoshi replied, picking up eight cans.

"What are their names?" Max flashed Satoshi a wink as he lifted up twelve containers.

"Korino and Kitsuru."

By the time Satoshi had figured out he blurted out Kori and Keitaru's real names, it had been too late. Max, Tyson and Kenny were staring at him with odd expressions.

"Korino and Kitsuru?" Kenny questioned. "Sounds like Kori and Keitaru."

"Yeah." Satoshi let out a weak laugh as he tried to make up a story. "Kitsuru is the oldest, then Keitaru, me, Kori, and Korino." When he noticed that they were still staring at him oddly, he quickly added, "My name's the only one not starting with a "K" since I'm the middle child. Kori and I are twins. I'm just slightly older than he-him."

"Oh," they all intoned.

When the three of them turned their backs, Satoshi breathed a silent sigh of relief and continued wandering through the store.

---------------------

Glancing around the shelves, Kori sighed. She was carrying a basket, and in the blue basket were eight bottles of syrup and eight bags of fresh cherries.

As she was walking, something caught her eye and she stopped. Her fists gripped the basket until her knuckles went white.

On the shelf lay a single rag doll, with black hair tied into two long pigtails and a red cherry-themed dress. In the doll's hand was a colorful lolipop. Its button eyes seemed to peer through Kori's deception, penetrating deep into her soul.

The tag on the doll's arm said "product of Kanemochi Corp."

---------------------

Rolling her eyes yet again that day, Kitsuru held a colossal bag filled with toilet paper in each hand as she, Kori, Kai and Ray made their way back to the fountain at the entrance.

Next to her, Kori was holding in her left hand a bag full of the eight bottles of syrup, and the other bag in her right hand carrying the eight containers of cherries.

Shifting his weight as well, Kai accomodated the bags similar to that of Kitsuru's to his liking. He exhaled sharply and turned to send Ray the Godfather of all death-glares.

"So," Tyson said, eyeing Ray's bags of whipped cream. "You guys get everything?"

Nodding curtly, Kai answered, "Did you?"

Max held up his bags of wet cement, streamers and string, beaming. "Yep! Record time too! We stood here for like half an hour waiting for you guys to get back."

"Fantastic," Tyson said, setting down his bags and rubbing his palms together maliciously.

Promptly, Kai slapped the back of Tyson's head, twitching at two second intervals. "It's 'Excellent' you blue-haired idiot."

"You would know," he retorted, sticking out his tongue. "Kami knows how many times you've said it at Halloween!"

Still twitching, Kai responded, "I told you a million times, Tyson! IT WAS HALLOWEEN! You remember what our bet was? Or did your hat drain all of your brains by now?" When Tyson shook his head meekly, Kai continued. "We made a deal that we would dress as our opposites, and keep repeating one line. I became whatever the hell I was and you went as... me." He glared at the blue-haired boy again.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember! That was the best Halloween ever! The candy was awesome!"

Kori and Kitsuru did an eye roll together while Satoshi flashed Tyson a thumbs up sign and said, "Yeah! Man, last year's Halloween was the best! Everyone who came to our estate got the pants scared off them!"

"Yeah, I remember last year," Max said. "We went to this big estate, kind of like the one you said, Satoshi. Within two minutes, we were all running out, screaming."

"Oh yeah!" Tyson shouted. "I thought that was the Kanemochi Estate though."

Satoshi laughed nervously as his sisters slapped his head. "Yeah. We did one too, except not alot of people came."

"But you just said-" Kenny quipped.

"What he said was," Kitsuru interrupted. "Was that everyone who came to our estate got scared, not that alot of people did come." She smiled, knowing full-well that she had been boasting.

"Show off," Kori and Satoshi muttered under their breath, sending Kitsuru the most descreet of all glares.

Ray clapped his hands together suddenly. "And now, all we have left to do is prepare ourselves for tomorrow night. Those preppy girls won't know what hit them!"

**  
(Tsuzuku)**

Translations:

(Blah blah blah), ne: (Blah blah blah), right?

AN: Special thanks to ShadowDragonLady!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!" (ahem)

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA! (Seleity2000: (ahem)) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? XD Other translations at the end of the section. XD

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)**  
by KizamiRoX0rZ

**Chapter Three:** To Saint Kaori's Academy!

**  
(B.E.G.A., Bankuten Elite Getaway Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 22:01:47)**

"Everyone understand the plan?" Ray asked, eyes darting around the room, searching for any expression similar to that of a confused "can you repeat that?" Tyson.

Looking up from the floor, Tyson stared blankly at Ray. "Sure I do... What was the plan again?"

Kitsuru rolled her eyes. This had been the third explanation of the plan since they had started the meeting at nine (2100). The first explanation went unsuccessfully, as Tyson claimed to be 'counting the tiles on the ceiling.' The second one was due to the fact that somehow, a light bulb exploded, with Tyson suspiciously holding onto a remote (He claimed to have discovered where the T.V. remote had gone).

Kori and Satoshi, from their seats behind Kai and Max, sent Tyson their worst glares.

"How hard is it to understand?" Kori finally exclaimed. "You go distract the security guard, you go sneak in, you sabotage the dorms, you sneak back out, end of mission!"

"Don't they have locks on the dorms?" Tyson replied, eyelids fluttering up and down regularly.

"Sure," Satoshi answered, holding up a long, thin black tool, with one end shaped like a flat paddle and the other pointed like a tooth pick. "Unless you can pick locks."

"Great!" he said. "Now... where do we find someone who can do that?"

Kai sighed sharply before promptly hitting the boy on the head again. "Can't you see what's right in front of your face?"

"Of course I can! I see you, don't I?"

Kitsuru pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Nothing to worry about. Satoshi can pick locks. I'm sure that in the time we have left he can teach us. And those of us who can't learn much or have learning disabilities," she cast Tyson a look, "you can just go in after your partner unlocks the door."

"I've always wanted to learn how to pick locks!" Tyson shouted, jumping off his chair. "That would be so awesome! That way, I could pick lock my way into Kai's room!"

"Why would you want to do that?" Kori retorted, certain thoughts piercing their way into her mind.

"What else?" Max said, shrugging, a smile on his face. "He wants to blackmail him."

Satoshi, seeing his sister's face, slapped her on the back and watched as she blew out the breath she had been holding. "Kori... are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she managed to gasp out.

Kenny, who had been silent throughout the entire meeting, looked up from his laptop. "I managed to find a map of Saint Kaori's Academy." As everyone gathered around him, he gestured to four clustered buildings at one corner of the area. "This is where we can find Dorms A, B, and C." Magnifying the image, he pointed to the three buildings closest to the corner. "The bottom-most one is Dorm A, and the one above that is Dorm B. Don't get lost, although I can't possibly imagine how somebody could get lost with the other buildings built so close together." The last sentence he said in unison with Kitsuru, who turned red, frowned, and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Is it just me or does Kitsu turn red alot?" Satoshi whispered to Kori. "Funny thing is, it mostly happens around Ray."

"Yeah, she's sick," Kori replied in a hushed voice. "Sick with love. You boys don't know anything."

"You're one to talk right now."

Kori grunted and grumbled something in return along the lines of "boys and their lack of knowledge in the department of love." Never let a boy do a woman's job was what she and Kitsuru would always tell Satoshi. Now that they were dressed as/getting passed off as boys, their old motto could not/should not be uttered within the school perimeters.

Life was hard. Attending B.E.G.A. pretending to be a guy made it harder.

**  
(Saint Kaori's Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 23:00:57)**

A mischevious smirk plastered onto her face, Kori tip-toed behind Kai as they neared the huge, gold-plated gate located at the front of the S.K. Academy.

Kai stopped suddenly and turned to face her. "You get to the other side first. I'll give you a boost, but remember, don't let the search lights hit you." He knelt onto the floor, placed his hands onto the cement, and looked up at her, as if saying "Hurry up. I don't plan on staying like this forever."

Turning a little pink, Kori climbed onto Kai's back, thanking God for the darkness of the night masking her face. She reached her arm up for the top of the stone wall. When her hand didn't reach a horizontal surface, she sighed sharply and stood on her toes, only to be at least a foot short. She cursed herself for not drinking enough milk at a young age as her mother had told her to. It was one of those rare moments when her mother and father had spent time with her and her siblings.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, twitching for a moment at the sudden shift of weight on his back.

"I... can't... reach..." she strained, reaching with all her strength.

"Get off."

"What?"

"Get off."

Doing as she was told, Kori watched with wonder as he knelt down in front of her with one knee bent, his back to her. "What is this supposed to accomplish?"

"I hope to never have to carry a guy again," was all he said.

Kori climbed onto his shoulders, closing her eyes and praying that she would not fall and tumble to her death, she tried to reach for the top of the wall again. She was actually kind of surprised at the fact that she was able to reach it, and, stablizing her balance on the wall, Kori placed her feet onto Kai's shoulders. Making sure that he wasn't going to die from it, she leaped onto the top of the wall, and nearly fell off when she saw Kai climb onto the platform in one jump.

"What?"

---------------------

"Remember," Kitsuru said, holding a finger to her lips. "Silence is the key. Well, that and skillful handiwork with locks." She pursed her lips together and casted Satoshi 'the Look.' In return, he smiled nervously and tried to hide behind Kori.

"Now," Kenny continued. "We split up into groups. Three of us will go into Dorms A and B and two into Dorm C. I'll go with the Dorm A group, Max and Tyson. Kitsuru and Ray can go into Dorm C, which leaves you three for Dorm B." He motioned towards Kori, Satoshi and Kai.

The only ones who noticed Kitsuru's tomato-like face were her siblings.

"I've printed out maps of each of the dorms for you, complete with the names of its occupants in case Kori, Keitaru or Satoshi recognize any of them."

In her heart, Kitsuru didn't really want to do this to the students, but it was too late to back out, considering that they were already there. She couldn't help but wonder, exactly why did they want to do this to Saint Kaori's Academy anyway? What was their motive?

Once he finished distributing the maps, Kenny looked into Tyson's eyes, although it seemed as though Tyson was just staring into Kenny's hair, and said sternly, "Don't start shouting about something you find. And don't go looking into their belongings either! We have to respect their privacy too!"

"No problem," Tyson said, connecting his thumb and forefinger in an 'okay' sign.

"Okay," Kenny added, eyeing Tyson suspiciously. "The names circled are the ones we are to avoid. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Let's get started then, shall we?" Ray said, an evil glint in his eyes.

They all nodded, grabbed two bags filled with the supplies each and scattered off into the darkness.

---------------------

"Satoshi," Kori hissed, making sure that Kai wasn't looking back at them. "Safire is in Dorm B."

"Safire?" Satoshi echoed. He furrowed his brows together in deep thought before finally saying, "Nope, doesn't ring a bell. I know a _Safira_ but no Safire."

"Safira?" Kori repeated. She abruptly slapped him on the head and sent him one of her worst glares. "Anata no baka? It's _Safire_. There is no Safira! Satoshi, you really need to learn Kitsu's friends' names."

"Well sorry for having a short term memory."

"I'm glad you agree." She slapped him on the back as a sign of good will, and flashed him a smile. "Now, if only we could do something about Ray and Kitsu..."

"Who's Kitsu?"

Kori and Satoshi looked ahead of them, only to see the suspicious expression of Kai. It seemed for a moment that the four marks on his face started glowing, not with magic or malignance, but rather incredulence.

"Kitsu," Satoshi said, laughing nervously. "I told Kenny, Max and Tyson about her already. It's short for Kitsuru, our oldest sister. Keitaru is younger than her, but older than me. Then there's me and Kori, twins. I'm slightly older." He was promptly hit on the head by Kori. "And our youngest sister, Korino, who's only eleven."

"Right."

Kai's incredulous stare seemed unmoving, as if it was traveling deep into her soul.

What if he knew?

At that moment, what had been left of Kori's confidence and hope had been shattered with one look. All she could do in order to redeem herself was prove to the guys that she could be just as good as them. That she could do what they could, possibly even better. That she would/could even sabotage her friend, Safire's, dorm. There was no turning back. If Kai figured out that she was a girl, he could tell everyone else, and they would get kicked out again, only to go home to an empty house.

So what was the worst that could happen?

Other than everything, there was nothing left.

And to save it was worth everything.

---------------------

Tyson laughed in a quiet, manic voice as he followed Max and Kenny into the lobby of the first Dorm. They looked back at him and casted a look of warning before climbing the stairs.

"Aww man," Tyson complained. "We have to take the stairs?"

"Would you rather the girls wake up from the elevator noise?" Kenny replied, dragging the bags up twice as big as him up the stairs.

"Besides," Max added, following the younger boy up the small flights of stairs. "I can't stand elevator music."

The three of them reached the second floor at last, with Tyson talking about one topic, and somehow switching to a completely different and irrelevant subject.

Kenny clapped his hands together. "And now," he said, an evil smile daring to sprout up. "We get our revenge. Tyson... I think you better wait outside..."

"Oh come on!" Tyson whined, pouting a bit. "I won't do anything bad! I won't even talk alot! Promise!"

"You have one chance," Max said, handing him a hair clip from his pocket. Thankfully, they had remembered to purchase some before the day was over. "Don't make any noise, and once you spray the whipped cream and wet cement, get out of there!"

"Don't worry about it!" Tyson confided, a confident smile on his face. "I won't do anything bad or loud or distracting or anything including the girls waking up!"

"SHHHH!"

Max slapped his forehead with his hand.

Why did Tyson have to go with _him_?

---------------------

Kitsuru turned red again. She set one foot into Dorm C and suddenly had a flashback about the party that takera had thrown her two years ago when she had graduated Tokyo University. The once streamer, balloons and banner decorated room seemed lifeless, dull and colorless. The walls were a pale shade of pink as the shadows casted a dark glow on them. At one end of the room was the elevator, and at the other end the stairway. Her feet ached for the elevators.

But she and Ray had decided beforehand that it was best to walk.

On the second floor, she took one glance around and prayed that Takera was in her room sleeping, and not over at a friend's. It was in her best interest to leave any friends of Takera alone, as the Saint Kaori Academy was also known for one fifth of its students having anger management problems. Two fifths of them were really well known with the students from B.E.G.A (if you get my meaning), and the rest of them excelled in their studies. However smart they were, every year at the annual Intelligence Field Day, they lost to the B.E.G.A. team.

For a group of know-nothing-all-hair-and-no-bravery boys, they were actually pretty smart. Does the hair help any? Kitsuru thought dryly, taking out a hair clip she had hidden in her hair.

On the third floor and top-most floor, Ray checked the map and a miscevious smile stretched on his lips. He was standing in front of Dorm C-2d, Takera's.

**(Tsuzuku)**

Translations:

Anata no baka? What are you, stupid?

KizaRoX: Hope you liked it! Remember to review people! I'll even accept flamers! After all, my lil friend (pets nine-tailed fox beside her) needs to eat something. Chapter 4/5 including prologue in progress! It will come soon! Don't worry. xP


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!" (ahem)

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA! (Seleity2000: (ahem)) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? XD Other translations at the end of the section. XD

MESSAGE: Sorry for the slight delay people! My muse decided to take a little vacation... and yeah. Better late than never right? So here it is! The fourth chapter in my Watashitachi wa Nani? series! Hope you enjoy it!

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)**  
by KizamiRoX0rZ

**Chapter Four:** Revenge is Sweet

**  
(Saint Kaori's Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 23:47:03)**

"...Tyson... what on earth are you doing?"

At the serious tone in Max's voice, Tyson's head snapped up from the 'Welcome!' mat in front of Dorm A-1a. He had been deviously, not to mention feverishly, covering the rug with whipped cream.

"Would you believe... that I'm cleaning the rug?" Tyson replied, adding a nervous laugh at the end. Seeing Max's confused expression, he continued, making it up as he went along. "Well... you see... whipped cream... was proven to have great results on.. well... rug cleaning! So remember, Max, next time you spill something on a rug, don't use just anything, use whipped cream!"

"I don't care what you do, as long as you do it right," Max said, focusing his attention back on the lock. "By the way, did you go inside the dorm yet?"

"Umm... I'll be right back!" was the short reply before the navy-haired boy opened the door, leaped over the mat, and disappeared in the open doorway.

Kenny, who had been working intently on the dorm next to Max, perked his head up and narrowed his eyes at the area where Tyson was moments before. "Why did he unlock the door if he was going to work on the rug?"

"Hey, anything works, right?" Max commented, opening the door in front of him. "Besides, this way, the girls will least expect it!"

"Well..."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

---------------------

"You're still working on the first door?"

In response, Kori stuck her tongue out defiantly at her brother in a childish fashion. "Not everybody can be the perfect locksmith like you," she retorted, turning her attention back to the door.

"Or a really, really bad one, like you."

Before either of them knew it, their eyes were locked in a death-glare contest.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Kori and Satoshi looked towards the stairs and each let out a nervous laugh. "Well, you see," Satoshi said, smiling weakly. "Kori and I were... well... umm..."

"Practicing our glares on each other," Kori said quickly. "A big part of our whole 'brother-si--brother relationship depends on that." She curtly nodded her head to emphasize her meaning.

"Err... right. What he said," Satoshi said, eyes looking away at the blue carpet. He blinked several times when he noticed the mess of empty syrup bottles, whipped cream cans, and wet cement in Kai's bags. "You're done with the second floor already?"

"Aren't you done with this floor?" Kai replied, eyeing Kori's still unopened door.

She stuck her tongue out at him as well, adding a glare at the end. "If you think you could do a better job, Mr. Hot Shot, go right ahead." She picked herself off the floor and crossed her arms. From the corner of her eye, Kori saw Satoshi do an eye roll.

Shrugging, Kai knelt on the heart-shaped welcome mat and laid his ear on the door as his hands worked with the thin toothpick-like tool lodged in the lock of the door. Within seconds, the door swung open with a satisfying (but quiet!) swish.

Satoshi snickered and slapped his sister on the back, taking note of the annoyed expression on her face.

Muttering incoherent sayings to herself, Kori picked up her bags and disappeared into the room.

Eyes darting towards the clock mounted above the elevator, Kai commented, "It's cutting close to midnight."

"Should we go help he-eeeim?" Satoshi laughed weakly, praying that the other boy was too busy thinking to catch his mistake. "Do you think we should go help Kori?"

"If it will get us done faster."

---------------------

Creeping slowly and silently into the bedroom, Kori bit her tongue to keep herself from continue her mutterings of curses. In one hand she held whipped cream, and in the other the syrup.

She knelt at the side of the bed where the girl was sleeping and reluctantly rose the whipped cream to the girls face, when one dark brown eye opened and let out a small, quiet giggle.

"Kori, what on earth are you doing here?"

In response, Kori fell back into a position she was cushioned on her feet. "Safire? Aren't you supposed to be asleep? Don't you have class in the morning?"

"Sure," Safire replied, shrugging. She was now sitting on the bed with her long, red hair spead out behind her. "You do too. But, at least I have a reason for being here. Now, what is your excuse, young lady?"

"Would you believe... I'm here to clean your carpet with whipped cream? And... make pancakes for your breakfast?" At Safire's skeptical look, Kori sighed and added, "Okay. So I'm not here because of that. But a lot of things happened since the last time we were here! Satoshi and I got kicked out of Okinawa High. Kitsu dropped out."

In a frenzy, Safire gripped onto Kori's shoulders, her eyes hard with a serious tint. "Are you guys okay? Why did you get kicked out? How did you get kicked out? Where is Kitsu? How is Satoshi? Are they hurt? Are you hurt? Did you guys fail or something? How is it that everytime we leave you guys alone for a while, something happens? How did it get started? Did you and Sato get into a fight again? Who was it with? Where does the--"

"We're okay!" Kori shouted, cutting off Safire. She covered her mouth with her hands, but by that time, it was already too late. Kai and Satoshi burst into the room.

"Sato!" Safire squealed, leaping off the bed. "Kori told me about everything, well, everything except for the 'why you guys are here' portion. How are you? Is everything okay? How's Kitsu?"

Promptly, Kori slapped herself on the forehead. When she opened her eyes, Safire was still in front of Satoshi, still barraging him with questions. She looked to her right and jumped at least half a foot off the ground when she saw Kai's cold glare.

"You said she was in dorm B-2f."

"_Was_ being the key word here," Kori retorted. "They rotate rooms every year," she added, twirling her finger in a circular motion. "Safire must have switched rooms with her friend. I don't blame her... her old one was kind of small... and had a great view. Of a brick wall that is."

"Safire..." Satoshi said, shaking the older girl's shoulders. "Shut up for just a second and let me explain. You can't tell any of your friends that we were here tonight." He held a finger to his lips. "It's very 'hush hush.'"

"Right," she replied, arms crossed. "I won't tell anyone. Just answer me this: What are you doing here?"

"That I can't tell you," he answered in a hushed voice to ensure privacy. "The only thing I can say is that when Kori and I were kicked out of OHS, we joined B.E.G.A. with Kitsu."

"Then I suppose you won't mind introducing me to some hot guys?" Safire giggled and slapped Satoshi on the back, making him stumble over his feet and hit the ground with the a loud 'THUD'. "Your secret's safe with me."

Holding his head, he muttered, "I wish the rest of me were..."

---------------------

As she picked the lock on Dorm C-1b, Kitsuru had a sudden revelation. She perked her head up and promptly slapped her forehead. With all the commotion that occurred during the last few days, she had forgotten to tell her siblings that Saint Kaori had rotated the dorms already.

---------------------

Grinning mischeviously, Ray opened the door and crept inside. Soundlessly, he tip-toed his way into the bedroom, opened the door, and snaked his way inside.

The loud snoring caught him off guard and sent him dropping to the floor.

From his position, he crawled over to the bed on his hands and knees, whipped cream and wet cement in his hands. Sitting on his feet, Ray looked at the figure on the bed and shook the can of whipped cream.

The girl let out another loud snore and rolled over so that her back was facing him.

Ray raised the whipped cream onto the gap on the bed between him and the girl and started to cover it with whipped cream. Every now and then, he would raise his eyes to look at her, just as a precaution. Once that can was empty, he rose to his feet and used the wet cement to cover everything on the mattress, including the sleeping girl.

Feeling accomplished, Ray stood up, sprayed a little message on the ground with the wet cement reading 'Revenge is Sweet' and left the room. In their revenge, there was no room left for guilt.

**  
(Tsuzuku)**

AN: Sorry that it's so short too. I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Remember to review after you read!


	6. Author's Note

Dear whoever is reading this little added on note,

Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been busy with graduation and everything. It was really fun though! Not to mention stressing... anywho, really sorry for not adding any new chapters in a few weeks/days/however long it has been. Rest assured, I will update sooner or later! Also... I seriously need a new comp... terribly afraid that this current one will delete everything... Anywayz... the next chapter is on the way, so don't worry!

KizaRoX


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!" (ahem)

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA! (Seleity2000: (ahem)) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? XD Other translations at the end of the section. XD

AN: REALLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY SORRY FOR THE IMMENSEEEEEEEEEEE DELAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! But here it is!

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)**  
by KizamiRoX0rZ  
**Chapter Five:** You Did What?

**  
(Saint Kaori's Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 00:04:26)**

Kitsuru laid her head in her hands as she and Ray sat outside the main lobby of Dorm A. Their mission had been successful, however long, without any screw ups of their knowledge thus far, although Kitsuru had the sinking feeling that Kenny, Max and Tyson were late because something unexpected had happened.

Satoshi, Kori and Kai arrived, each with their supplies surprisingly missing.

"What took you guys so long?" Ray asked.

"Uhh... well... You see... it kind of..."

Kori, upon hearing her brother's incessant stuttering, promptly slapped him on the back and said, "We ran into one of our friends. Safire. You remember her, right, Keitaru?"

"Oh yeah..." Kitsuru replied, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose nervously. "Wait... you mean you didn't avoid her room?" When Kori and Satoshi shook their heads, she continued. "Well, why not?"

"We forgot," Satoshi and Kori replied together meekly.

"But... then that means--" Kitsuru was cut off as Kenny, Max and Tyson ran up to them breathlessly.

"We have to get out of here!" Kenny shouted, taking gasps of breath between words. "Tyson... he... went into... well... this girl's room... and well... she woke up... and now... let's just say it isn't good!"

"She woke her whole dorm up and now they're after us!" Max added. He started pulling Kitsuru and Ray to their feet when they felt the ground start to rumble beneath them. "Oh no! It's too late... they're here!"

"GET THEM!"

"RUN!" Ray shouted.

All eight of them broke into a mad dash back to the gate, taking the long route behind the administrations building according to Kitsuru and Kori's instructions. Before turning each corner, they would check for any signs that a girl might be near.

Once they were out, Kai did a head count, only to discover that Kenny wasn't there. "Where's Chief?" he asked, looking back inside the school for any clues.

"Oh no!" Ray shouted. "We lost the midget!"

"Who're you calling a midget?"

They turned their heads back to face the school and saw Kenny running towards them, with a gang of girls not too far behind. He had his laptop tucked under one arm, and in the other a can of whipped cream. Every now and then, he would turn back and spray the girls with the whipped cream, until the whole thing ran out.

Once Kenny ran passed the gate, everyone started to race back to B.E.G.A., with, surprisingly, Tyson out in front and Kenny falling in the back. After three minutes of running, Kenny looked back, stopped and shouted, "HALT! I think they've given up!"

Everyone stopped running in an instant and sat down at a nearby fountain, splashing their faces with the cool water.

Kori and Satoshi sent another glare at Tyson, who was laughing nervously.

"What? How was I supposed to know that this girl was a light sleeper? She seemed pretty fast asleep to me when I first looked at her." Tyson shrugged and looked over at Kai, who had opened his mouth for his retort.

"Ever think that maybe she woke up because you were a) laughing, b) walking loudly, or c) all of the above?" Kai quipped.

"No!"

"I rest his case," Kori said, sending a splash of water in Tyson's direction.

"And you," Kai said, darting his glance at Kori. "How did you and Keitaru know so much about the layout of Saint Kaori's? Kenny only showed us the entire map of the school once, and even I didn't memorize it then."

Satoshi covered his sister's mouth with his hand, leading her to glare at him. "Well, like we said before, we have friends over there. That must be why we know the area so well."

"Right..." Ray said skeptically.

"Well," Kitsuru said, standing up. "I'm ready to head back to school. What about you guys?" She glanced around at everyone, except for Tyson's, nodding heads. "Well then, let's head back before anyone notices we're gone."

---------------------

Each breathing heavily, the eight of them collapsed onto the chairs and couches conveniently placed in the Kanemochi's dorm. Sighing in a way-too-relaxed fashion, Tyson laid back and placed his arms over his head, causing Kenny, who was sitting beside him, to promptly slap his head to wake him up. Next to Kenny sat Max, yawning and stretching his arms over his head. Across the coffee table at the other couch sat Kori, Satoshi and Kitsuru, all leaning forward on their knees. Kai and Ray sat at the remaining chairs, relaxing and stretching their strained legs and arms in all directions.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting back to your dorms?" Kitsuru said, fixing the bandana in her hair. "It's pretty late, and we all have our first classes in the morning."

Yawning, Tyson replied, "Why don't we all spend the night here!"

"Why?" Satoshi said, staring at the blue-haired boy. "Because it's your fault that we got chased by those girls! It's your fault that we're all tired like hell!"

"Umm... Well... it would be fun!" Tyson answered, grinning.

"It wasn't very fun getting chased," Kori replied dryly, rubbing her temples.

"I hate to admit it," Ray suddenly piped. "But... I think we should stay here for the night. Sorry for the inconvenience and all, but campus patrol should be roaming the hallways about now, making sure that no one was out of bed."

"B.E.G.A. and their rules," Max said, yawning.

"It's settled then!" Tyson shouted, jumping to his feet in an instant. "Two of us can sleep out here on the couches and the other three can stay with you in your rooms! I get dibs on this couch!" Before anyone could say anything, Tyson was already sitting down.

"I'll get the other couch then," Max added, rolling his eyes.

"I'll be roommates with Satoshi then," Kenny said, walking over to Satoshi and patting him on the back. "Ray can stay with Keitaru and Kai can room with Kori."

Immediately turning red, Kitsuru shook her head vigorously. "N-no! It's all right! I'll room with Kori so that Ray and Kai can have my room! It's no trouble at all!"

Ray shook his head and said, "But-"

"No buts," Kitsuru interrupted, shaking a finger at him. "It's all right. I'm sure you guys will have a great time rooming together!"

"Actually," Kai said suddenly, "I'd like to ask Kori about some matters."

Feeling her anger overwhelm her, Kori opened her mouth to retort something, only to have Satoshi, sitting next to her, slap a hand over her mouth without even looking.

Narrowing her eyes, Kori crossed her arms.

"That's probably not a good idea..." Satoshi said, small beads of sweat slowly dripping from his forehead, leaving a wet trail in its midst. At everyone's questioning glances, he continued with, "You see... well... Kori's a... he's a... in the middle of the night... ahh... like clockwork... er... at around three in the morning... he uh... well... starts sleepwalking around his room? Yeah! That's it. Funny thing is, while he's in that trance-like mode, he can't open doors! The only thing he can do is sit, fall, and walk! We don't want Kori stepping on Kai!"

Kori furrowed her eyebrows together and cast Satoshi a look, as if saying "Are you out of your mind, boy?"

"That's no problem," Tyson said, laughter tinting his voice. "Kai's a real light sleeper. See, once, I crept into his room with this glass of water right? I wanted to dip his finger in it and see what would happen. But, before I could even step through the door, Kai was standing right in front of me, with a baseball bat in his hands! He glared at me and said "Nice try, Tyson." You know... now that I think about it, he probably wasn't even sleeping! For all I know, he could have been--"

"We get the point," Kenny said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Tyson's rambling was brought to an end. "So, if Kori starts sleepwalking, Kai will hear it and dodge out of the way!"

"Yeah... but..." Satoshi laughed weakly and continued to hold his palm in front of Kori's grimacing mouth. "You see... Unlike Sir Jokes-A-Lot over there," he gestured to Tyson, who let out a nervous chuckle, "Kori is light on he-his feet. His feet. Kai won't even hear her coming! We wouldn't want to wake up to the sounds of sirens and a bull horn shouting 'KA--ZEMONO KORI, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!' Now would we? Nope. It's for the better if Keitaru and Kori room together."

"Wouldn't Kori step on Keitaru?" Max pointed out matter-of-factly. "You did say that he sleepwalks with the lightest of footsteps. So... it would probably make more sense if Keitaru and Kori sleep on the couches while me and Tyson sleep in Kori's room. Kai and Ray can get Keitaru's room."

"Tyson and I," Kenny corrected.

"This has nothing to do with you, Kenny," Max said. "You're already rooming with Satoshi."

Sighing exasperatedly, Kenny muttered under his breath, "Why do I even bother?"

---------------------

"Hey, Kori?"

Yawning and stretching her arms over her head, the fourteen year-old girl rolled onto her side and opened her eyes. "What could you possibly want?"

Propping herself onto her elbows, Kitsuru tossed her pillow towards her sister, anticipating a catch as well as a counterattack from her. What she didn't expect was that Kori could be exhausted and allow the feather-filled case to smack her on the face. As the pillow fell onto the floor with a light 'thump', Kori yawned again and glared over at her sister.

"What? You woke me up just so you could toss a pillow at me?"

"No... I woke you up because I'm worried! What if one of the guys that isn't Satoshi decides to go to the bathroom and sees us sleeping here? I can't wear my bandana while I sleep and you can't wear your hair up like that," Kitsuru whispered, her voice tinted with the tone of a mother worrying over her children.

"Who says I can't?"

"Mother! She always told us that our hair is our--"

"Crown and glory," they said together.

"Kitsu, this is different," Kori argued, picking up the forgotten pillow and tossing it back to her sister. "If we don't do something about our long hair, the guys are bound to notice and put two and two together. It's like a puzzle, and we are the missing pieces."

"But... Kori--"

"Shush, Kitsu. Someone's coming."

Before Kitsuru could respond, Kori had ducked her head below the blankets. Hearing someone's footsteps approaching, Kitsuru followed her sister's example and held her breath. The footsteps were getting closer and closer, and closer, and closer, until they seemed to stop directly in front of her. Soundlessly, Kitsuru peered above her covers and saw Kai kneeling in front of Kori, shaking her awake. Gasping, Kitsuru quickly covered her head again and concentrated on what they were saying.

Kai: Kori, wake up.

Kori: What could you possibly want?

Kai: We need to talk.

Kori: No such luck.

Kai: Then would you care to explain this?

Kori: Where did you get that?

(Sounds of struggle followed by a loud 'THUMP')

Kai: I found it in your room.

Kori: You were snooping in my room?

Kai: Ray and I are sleeping in your room, if that's what you mean.

Kori: (growl) Give it back!

(Sounds of struggle)

Kai: First explain.

In her mind's eye, Kitsuru painted a mental picture of whatever it was that Kai was holding. It was obvious that it had some sort of importance to Kori. Her stuffed elephant? No, she tucked that behind all the boxes in her closet. What could it be? Suddenly, it came to her. She let out a sharp breath. It was their family picture.

Kori: Nothing to explain. It was taken a long time ago.

Kai: Then why does the back of it say "8/14/04, Kanemochi Annual Family Photo. (From Left to Right, Top to bottom). Mr. Kiosuke Kanemochi, Mrs. Fujiko Kanemochi, Kitsuru, Korino, Satoshi."

Kori: It's a family photo. No big deal.

Kai: It is a big deal. You guys said that you had an older sister and a younger sister. There's the proof, but where are you guys?

Kori: Elsewhere.

Kai: There's also another thing. Korino doesn't look eleven.

Kori: They grow up so fast.

Kai: Stop lying.

Kori: What makes you so sure, Mr. Hot Shot.

Kai: If it's a family photo, the whole family should be in it.

Kori: WE ARE!

Kai: Ahh... it makes sense now.

Kori: Damn you...

Groaning, Kitsuru crept out of the covers and sent a glare at her sister. The only thing stopping her from pouncing onto Kori was the fact that she was pinned under Kai, her arms at most five inches from her body.

"Kori... I don't believe you, mother and I have had the 'Talk' yet..."

Groaning, Kori tried to release herself from his grasp, but to no avail. "Kitsu, it's not what it looks like."

"Are you sure about that?" Glancing over at Kai, she sent him a meaningful look.

"She tried to kill me."

Scoffing, Kori looked over at her sister and said, "That's the understatement of the century." Grunting, she attempted to move her legs and smirked a little when she found that she could. Struggling, she tried to kick Kai off her, only to have his grip on her wrists a little too tight. The farthest they went was a few inches, but that was enough so that she was on top of him.

Clearing her throat loudly, Kitsuru stood up and grabbed Kori, placing her back onto the couch. "Children, if you can't learn to play nice, don't play at all."

Kori rolled her eyes and held her knees close to her chest. She glared at Kai when he got up and sat next to her on the couch. "Did Ray see it?" she managed to growl out.

"Luckily for you, no."

Kitsuru let out a huge sigh of relief and released the pins from her cerulean hair and ran her fingers through it. "There goes my crown and glory." She put on her glasses and tapped the tips of her fingers on the coffee table threateningly. "Kori... exactly where did you put the picture, my darling, little, sister?" Kori muttered something incoherently. "Enunciate. Don't turn into another Satoshi."

"I said 'In my sock drawer.'"

"Your sock drawer?" Kitsuru repeated.

Kori shifted in her seat uneasily. "Okay. I took it out yesterday. I saw this doll at the mall that reminded me of mom and dad. It was the same doll that they gave us when we were little. Remember, Kitsu? The one with the lolipop and the cherry dress."

"Muffin?" Kitsuru said, tears brimming the ends of her eyes.

"Muffin?" Kai and Kori echoed, laughter threatening to howl out into the night.

"Yes, I named my doll Muffin," Kitsuru stated, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "That's still no excuse for you to just take out our family portrait."

"I know." Turning her attention, as well as glare, to Kai, Kori let out a sharp growl. "You can't tell anyone about us, or we will make your life a living nightmare," she threatened venomously.

"I won't," came the short reply.

"We're keeping you to your word," Kitsuru added, her hands tightening their grip on her pillow.

"You can trust me."

**  
(Tsuzuku)**

AN: TERRIBLY, REALLY, HONESTLY, SERIOUSLY SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR THE LONG DELAY! And... well... hope you liked it! xP Remember to review!


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KizamiRoX0rZ does not own Beyblade, try as she might to bribe them. Sadly enough, the only things her little mind could come up with were this fic and the characters, including excess characters you have never heard of. If you sue her, and I quote, you will "GET NOTHING EXCEPT FOR HALF A PENNY AND AN EMPTY CAPPUCHINO BOTTLE!" (ahem)

Summary: Two siblings are expelled from their old school, and their older sister drops out. They didn't mind it, but the only that bothered them was the fact that their parents were too busy to even care. They decide to run away from home and attend an academy using the allowance their parents gave them. What if the academy they chose isn't exactly 'coed'?

NOTE: Well... the running away part of the/the neglectful parents part I got from Korega Watashi no Goshujin-sama (He is My Master), by Ayu-r0ri. It's funny though. Hm... maybe I should write a fic like that! MUAHAHAHA!!! (Seleity2000: (ahem)) Oh right... you guys weren't supposed to read that. .. Hahahaha... ignore that. XD

MORE NOTES: A) I like this section XD and B) Umm... well. Kanemochi translated means Wealthy. So... that means the three siblings are in a wealthy family. But: are they happy? Judging from my summary, obviously not. But you figured that out right? Other translations at the end of the section. XD

**Even More Notes**: Sorry for the loooooooong wait! I understand if you hate me.. or are in the slightest bit (possibly more) angry at me. But... here it is? n.n;

**Last Note**: One more thing, a part of this chapter is from the Chinese movie "Good Times, Bed Times". Unfortunately, I'm not that brilliant.

**Watashitachi wa Nani (What Are We?)  
**by Rawr It's Kizami  
**  
Chapter Six:** School Daze

**(B.E.G.A., Bankuten Elite Getaway Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 06:00:00)**

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-  
-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

"WAH!"

Groaning, Kori pulled herself back onto the couch she had just fallen out of. She reached her hand onto the glass coffee table and took the rubber band lying on it. Carefully, she wrapped it around her hair and climbed to her feet. Glancing over to the couch opposite, she wasn't surprised to see that Kitsuru was already out of bed, and that the gentle hum of the shower was resonating into the living room.

"Good morning, little sister," came a voice from the hallway.

She gasped and hissed, "Cut it out! What if the guys hear you?"

Satoshi shrugged. "Relax. They left already."

"Well in that case..." Sticking her tongue out at him, she whirled around and retorted, "I think you spoke too soon. It's not necessarily a _good_ morning. _Good_ mornings start out better. And most little sisters don't have to dress up like boys just to enter a stupid school!"

Shrugging, Satoshi stretched his arms and walked into the kitchen. "So, what would you like for breakfast?"

"How about Kitsu's cooking? Last time you cooked for us we almost got our tongues burned off by your 'secret ingredient', known to most, if not all, of the world as 'jalapeno hot sauce.'" Sauntering into the kitchen, Kori snatched the pan away from her brother's hands and added, "So in other words, no thank you."

"Well, it's not my fault that the hot sauce was labeled as cinammon and the cinammon was labeled as the hot sauce," he replied, an ever so pouting look on his face.

"...who puts cinammon on eggs?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Satoshi said, sticking his tongue out at her. "In any case, when Kitsu is out of the shower, I'm going in ne--"

As soon as the shower had stopped and Kitsuru had stepped out of the bathroom, it came as no surprise to Satoshi that the door had slammed closed again and a certain violet haired girl was missing. Shrugging, Kitsuru stepped into the kitchen and adjusted her glasses.

"Where's your uniform, Kitsu?"

She smiled at her brother and replied, "I don't want to get it dirty while I prepare... You're not planning on cooking are you? We wouldn't want another-"

"I get it!"

Kitsuru giggled and started cooking, while Satoshi sat down at the breakfast table with a pouty look on his face. A few moments later, Kitsuru set down three plates of fresh pancakes onto the table just as Kori stepped out of the bathroom in her uniform, a look of disgust on her face.

"This is the worst looking uniform I have ever seen," she stated venemously. The uniform, despite what she thought, was very clean and proper; a white dress shirt underneath a grey blazer with black pants. She looked up at her siblings and said with such passion, "It's _grey_." If there was a color that Kori Kanemochi could not stand, it was grey.

---------------------

"Class, we have two new students joining us today, so please--"

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Kawasaki!!!"

Rushing into the large classroom, Tyson tripped over his shoelaces and was sent head first on the floor. He quickly picked himself up and continued to run to his desk in front of Max, where he sat down, breathing rapidly. To his left, Kenny sighed sharply before turning his attention back onto his laptop. The blonde rolled his eyes.

"--listen and let them introduce themselves." Eyebrows twitching slightly, Mr. Kawasaki turned to face his worst student. "Mr. Granger, so nice of you to join us today. I was just wondering how someone who lives on campus could be late every single day. Don't you and your roommates own an alarm clock?" Tyson opened his mouth to answer, but thought better of it and closed it. "Yes, that's what I thought as well." Regaining his posture, he cleared his throat and gestured towards the twins standing beside him. "As I was saying, we have two new students joining us today. Mr. Satoshi and Kori Kazemono. Welcome to Japanese History class. You can sit anywhere you like, just as long as you don't disturb the rest of your peers, unlike a certain blue-haired student I know." He shot Tyson a meaningful look as Satoshi and Kori took their seats beside Max and Tyson.

"Class," Mr. Kawasaki continued, beginning to pace in front of the empty blackboard. "Today, we will be learning about the Japanese mythology. And no Tyson, not it does include their philosophy on food." In his desk, Tyson snapped his fingers and muttered under his breath, "damn."

"In any case. Can anyone tell me without looking in their books who the Japanese emperor's were claimed to have descended from?"

Immediately, Kenny's hand shot out of nowhere, causing groans and murmurs to erupt around the room. Without waiting for Mr. Kawasaki to even call on him, Kenny opened his mouth and blurt out, "The Japanese emperor's claimed to have descended from the Shinto sun goddess Amaterasu."

"That's... right again, Kenny."

From Kenny's left-hand side, Tyson stuck his tongue out at the younger boy childishly.

"Now, please turn to page 137 and read the story of Amaterasu and the cave SILENTLY." Again, he shot his noisiest student a meaningful look. Tyson grinned sheepishly and reached into his book bag, only to return empty handed.

"Psst... Kenny... lemme borrow your book!" he whispered.

"Tyson!"

"I think I left it at home."

"That's a shocker," Max quipped, opening his book and turning to the correct page.

"Come on, Kenny!"

"No!"

"I'd do it for you!"

"If you ever bring your books, then we'll talk!"

"Is something the matter, Mr. Granger?"

Slowly turning red, Tyson looked up and saw Mr. Kawasaki twitching and glaring down at him. Within five seconds, Tyson was up from his desk, through the door, and was standing in the hallway with his head facing the wall nearest to the door.

As soon as class was over, Max turned to Satoshi and Kori. "So, how do you like our little academy so far?"

Kori shrugged. "Eh, it's allright."

Satoshi on the other hand, grinned and gently slapped Kenny on the back. "I like it. Especially any and all of the classes I have with Kenny, since that means I don't have to worry about being called on by the teacher!" He promptly recieved a slap on the back of the head by his sister.

"Well in any case," Kenny said, changing the subject. "The three of us have got chemistry with Kai and Ray."

"Ooh, _chemistry_," Satoshi said, nudging Kenny. When he saw Kori's hand poised for another slap, he quickly added, "OOH, CHEMISTRY. Kori and I have that next too!"

---------------------

When the five of them reached their next class, Kenny, Max, and Tyson scattered to their desks at the back of the class, where Kai and Ray were already waiting. The first thing Kori and Satoshi noticed was that Kitsuru was sitting at a small desk beside the teacher's, with a large stack of papers in front of her. Kitsu was their Teacher's Assistant?

The bell rang suddenly, and the twins quickly found their position by the teacher's side at the front of the class.

"Class, today we have three new students joining us," she said. She pointed a finger at the T.A.'s desk, where their sister looked up suddenly, and announced, "This is my new assistant, Keitaru, who will help me keep a watch over you." As she said the words 'watch over', her blue eyes flickered in Tyson's direction. "Also," she pointed at Kori and Satoshi, "these are your new classmates: Kori and Satoshi Kazemono, Keitaru's younger brothers."

A hand suddenly shot out from amidst the class. It belonged to a boy sitting in the third row. He had emerald eyes and black hair with a red strip down the middle that stuck out in all directions.

"Yes, Ozuma?"

"Doesn't that mean he'll be biased towards them since their family?" the aforementioned boy asked.

"I dont know, does it?" the teacher replied. She looked at Kitsuru and repeated, "Does it?"

Kitsuru shook her head violently.

"Well that answers that. Anymore questions?" When no one raised their hands, she continued. "Wonderful! Satoshi, Kori, you can take your seats at the back of the class. Watch the gas switch and don't touch anything!"

The Kanemochi twins let out a nervous chuckle before going to their assigned seats.

As soon as the teacher turned around to write something on the whiteboard, Tyson ducked his head down and scribbled something quickly onto a piece of paper. Taking a quick glance to the front of the class, he quickly tossed the paper over Max's head at his left, where it landed on Kai's desk. Tyson slapped his forehead. He tossed it too lightly! It was supposed to land on Ray's desk to Kai's left.

Kai glared at Tyson before opening the note. **You think Kai's gay? He doesn't seem to respond to any of the letters he gets from the girls at St. Kaori's.** Growling, Kai crumpled the note and dropped it to the floor, where Max picked it up. Tyson, having been watching Kai, ducked just in time as Kai's history book went soaring over his head. And hit Kori who was sitting to Tyson's right.

"OW!" she growled.

Without turning around, the teacher said flatly, "Mr. Hiwatari, please refrain from hurting Mr. Granger."

Kori turned around and shot a glare at Kai, until she saw Tyson's lowered position at his desk. She muttered something about incompetent boys and went back to scribbling in her notebook.

Max, who had read the note, didn't think Kai would write something bad about himself, and assumed that it was Kori who had written it, since she had gotten hit by his book. He quickly scribbled down **Maybe he just doesn't like any of them. It doesn't mean he's gay!** and tossed it towards Kori, but it landed on Satoshi's desk in front of her.

Satoshi opened the note and read it with a confused expression. He looked behind him at his sister, who he assumed had thrown him the note. What he couldn't figure out was why she was defending Kai. He quickly wrote down **Why are you defending him? **with a little heart at the end and tossed it back towards his sister, but saw the teacher turning around. The paper slipped from his fingertips and onto the floor, where Kenny, who was sitting to Satoshi's left, picked it up. He immediately recognized it as Max's writing, and quickly tossed it back to the blonde's desk.

Max read the note with pure incredulity. Was Kori accusing him of being gay? He quickly replied with **He's my friend! Can we drop the subject?** and tossed it towards Kori, where it landed on her desk neatly.

She opened the note and read it contents while suppressing laughter. Tyson, seeing his chance, quickly snatched the note from her desk and scribbed **So you guys busy tonight?** and tossed it to Ray, where it landed on his desk.

Ray read the note with a chuckle and rolled his eyes. He quickly wrote down **Why are you asking? Are YOU the one that's gay?** and tossed it towards Tyson, only to have it roll off Max's desk and underneath Kai's chair.

Kai sighed half-heartedly and picked up the lost note. He read it quickly and wrote **Trying to hit on us now?** He tossed it back onto Tyson's desk, where it landed precisely in the middle.

As Tyson read the note, he gasped and scribbled messily **NO! I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out!** He tossed it onto Kori's desk, where he saw her read the note, shrug, and toss it onto Satoshi's desk. Satoshi read the note and shrugged just as his twin did, before handing the note to Kenny. Kenny turned towards Tyson and mouthed the words "I'm busy" and tossed the note back onto Tyson's desk.

Tyson looked at Kenny with a look of confusion before writing **You're pissy?** He folded the note carefully, despite that Kai had crumpled it up moments before. When the teacher suddenly called on him to answer a question, he knocked the note onto the floor, where Kori picked it up.

While Tyson strugged to answer what the group one elements were also called, Kori read the note and muttered a death threat. As she reached for her textbook, Tyson was saved as Kenny answered the question for him. Once the teacher had her back turned to the class again, Kori chucked her book at Tyson, where it hit him square on the head.

"OWWWW! MY HEAD!!"

Again without turning around, the teacher said, "Mr. Hiwatari, please refrain yourself from inflicting more pain on Mr. Granger."

As soon as the teacher finished her sentence, Kori threw the crumpled note at Tyson. A few moments passed, and Tyson added more to his note with **You have really bad aim** and tossed it to Ray, only to have it land on Kai's desk. The Russian stared down at the note before sending a glare at Tyson. He quickly accepted the challenge and wrote **I'll show you bad aim. If I can hit Keitaru with this note, you owe me lunch** before tossing it back to Tyson.

Tyson grinned and scribbled in his messy penmanship **Deal! And you know you want me to take you out for lunch, Kai-chan!** with a little winking smiley face at the end.

Kai read the note and rolled his eyes. He stood up, took a few seconds to aim, and sent the paper ball flying towards the front of the classroom, where it hit Kitsuru's temple.

"Hm? Hey, whats this?" She opened the note and gasped. She recognized her brother's writing and looked up at the back of the class, where Tyson was standing up, waving his arms and frantically shouting "FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI, DON'T READ IT!"

Everyone looked back at Tyson, who was still waving his arms and shouting. "THERE'S ALOT OF THINGS IN THERE, IF NOT ALL, THAT SHOULDN'T BE READ OUT LOUD!"

Kitsuru sighed and was about to toss the note into the trash, when the teacher suddenly walked towards her desk and snatched the note from her hands. Tyson slapped his forehead and sunk to the floor.

"MR. GRANGER," she shouted, "We do not accuse other students of being 'pissy' or call them gay!"

The class suddenly roared with laughter, the ringing of the bell almost drowned out by it.

Kai stood up and said to Tyson, "You owe me lunch."

Tyson opened his mouth to retort, but the teacher suddenly yelled, "AND YOU OWE ME A WEEK'S WORTH OF DETENTION FOR THAT, MR. GRANGER."

---------------------

It was finally lunch, and the seven of them, with the exception of Tyson, gathered at a large, circular table. They all had their lunches sitting in front of them, lobster thermidore, with the exception of Kai.

A few moments later, Tyson appeared at their table, two trays of food in his hands. He set one of them down in front of Kai and sat down between Kenny and Satoshi to enjoy his own meal.

"So anyway, as I was saying in the note," Tyson said, swallowing his lobster. He turned to Kenny and stated quickly, "I still don't understand what you mean about being pissy," before turning to the rest of the group. "Are you guys busy tonight? I was hoping we could go into town and catch a movie."

Kenny slapped his forehead. "Tyson, I said was busy, not that I was pissy."

Satoshi looked at Kori and Kitsuru, who shrugged, for approval before answering, "Sure. We'd love to. Any particular movie in mind?" Tyson shook his head. "Figures."

Kai opened his mouth to answer, which looked like a 'no', but Ray gave him a pat on the back and said, "Sure. Me and Kai will be there."

"Kai and I," Kenny corrected.

"You just said you were busy," Tyson said, causing Kenny to slap his forehead again. "Anyway, how about you, Max?"

"Sure thing."

**  
(B.E.G.A., Bankuten Elite Getaway Academy: Bankuten, Japan, 16:30:00)**

"Okay, Max, why did you call Ray, Kai, Kori, Satoshi and Keitaru here?" Kenny asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"To do our homework," he replied innocently. "I was going to suggest it at lunch, but then Tyson spilled his tray on Kori. Good thing he's a fast eater!"

Everyone immediately started working on their assignments, with the exception of Kenny and Max trying to teach Tyson about that day's chemistry lesson, which he so curteously had missed by throwing crumpled pieces of paper around. Kitsuru lectured her siblings about friction while across the table from them, Kai and Ray were discussing World War 2.

Satoshi suddenly looked up and, cutting Kitsuru off in mid-sentence, said, "Hey, you guys never told us why we raided Saint Kaori's last night!"

Everyone turned their attention to him. With all the commotion that happened within the past two days, they had neglected to tell the newcomers the cause of the late night raid.

"Well, we were only getting revenge on them," Tyson said with a grin. "You see, they... uh..." He tapped his cheek in thought before adding, "I forgot."

Ray rolled his eyes. "Well, last week, some of the girls at Saint Kaori's decided to stalk us everytime we left campus. Everywhere we went, there was a group or two of them behind us, until finally, we confronted them. They said that they wanted to see the looks on our faces when we got back to our rooms. We couldn't figure out how they got in, but they did, and our rooms were covered in... in..."

"PINK BUTTERFLIES ON TOILET PAPER!" Tyson cried suddenly. "See, I do remember," he added, smiling.

"Yeah that," Ray continued, "and on the mirrors in our bathrooms were written 'Happy Valentine's Day' in red lipstick. Needless to say, they saw our faces when we saw our rooms."

"The really strong and tall one hugged me," Max said, cringing at the memory.

---------------------

Satoshi stretched his arms above his head and sighed contentedly. It was 6 o'clock and he had finally finished his homework. For once, he wasn't last! He looked across the table at Kenny trying to help Tyson, who was staring down with a blank expression at his physics book. Suppressing a chuckle, he looked around the room at everyone else. Kitsuru, Ray, and Max were in the kitchen preparing dinner, Kai was sitting at Tyson's right fiddling with his music player, and Kori was fast asleep on the couch.

"Satoshi, will you come give us a hand?" Kitsuru called from the kitchen. "And someone go wake up Kori! Dinner's almost ready!"

Doing as he was told, Satoshi stood up from the table and was about to walk into the kitchen, when he saw that no one made a motion to wake up his sister. Knowing full well of Kori's reaction to waking her up, he picked up his eraser from the table and threw it at Kai. When Kai looked up and glared at him, Satoshi pointed to his sister and made a strangling motion with his hands before going into the kitchen.

Sighing, Kai turned off his player and set it onto the table. He walked over to the couch and started shaking Kori's shoulders. She stirred, but didn't wake up. He shook her again, more violently. Unexpectedly, her arms shot out at him and wrapped themselves around his neck. The sudden weight change caused Kai to fall to the floor, with Kori sitting ontop of him, her hands around his neck. She was yelling.

"I WANT IT, I WANT IT, I WANT IT!"

Instinctively and in his defense, Kai uncharacteristically yelled back, "I DON'T HAVE IT, I DON'T HAVE IT, I DON'T HAVE IT!"

At the sound of the commotion, everyone ran to the two of them and stared with a look of disbelief. Kitsuru slapped her forehead when Tyson cried, "I KNEW IT! KAI'S GAY!"

Kori immediately turned a deep shade of red and leaped off Kai. "Kai's not gay! I had a bad dream that was all," she said.

"Was it the muffin man stealing your cookies again?" Satoshi asked in a childish voice.

"...Yes."

**  
(Super Mega Theatre: Bankuten, Japan, 19:30:00)**

"Now why are we just standing here, Tyson?" Satoshi asked.

The seven of them arrived at the movie theatre at half past seven, and instead of going to buy their tickets, they were standing outside as people walked past them into the theatre.

Tyson slapped Satoshi on the back. "Well, I invited some people along. I hope you guys don't mind."

As soon as he finished saying his sentence, three girls wearing Saint Kaori's uniform, a baby blue blazer and white skirt, walked towards them. Ray whispered under his breath, "Don't look now, but it's the demon school."

Everyone was surprised when Tyson suddenly waved and shouted, "Hey, girls!"

**  
(Tsuzuku)**

AN: Sorry for the suuuuuuuuuuper long wait.

SapphireTiger91: You didn't leave me your e-mail :( If you want, you can just e-mail me then and I'll reply to you that way.


End file.
